8 Diamonds
by MoonNephthys
Summary: The story of how the diamond authority was formed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

38,000 years ago Alpha system 3XC planet Rhenium "scans have reported the abnormally in sector 5" a lower ranking peridot spoke,

"Sector 5? that dump, nearly all the gems harvested there have been defective, ugh i'm on it we don't need another batch of defective rubys" a tall Peridot commanded from the small sandy planets control room.

In sector 5 new ruby's emerged from the ground, the holes they left behind being irregular and slanted, waiting for orders already being ingrained into their minds that's what they did.

"Hi! i'm ruby"

"I'm ruby too nice to meet you!"

"Hello ruby im ruby"

All gathering to make introductions to each other a rumble was heard in the distance, they all turned and followed the sound.

"I wonder what that is"

"Maybe it's another ruby"

The group of around 30 faced a cliff where cracks were beginning to form the ground started to push out slowly as rocks fell from the top of the cliff face.

"A big ruby?" One of the rubys asked inquisitively

"A very big ruby"

A small ship landed in front of the cliff and out came a Peridot and a Poppy jasper, all the rubys fumbled into a long line Peridot rolled her eyes.

"You are all out already huh...okay let's do the defectiveness test everyone summon your weapons!"

looking unsure they all attempted, 27 out of 30 summoned a variety of weapons and admired them poppy jasper eyed the 3 still trying and noticed one of them was starting behind her.

"HEY! what are you looking at are you not gonna even try?"

Peridot and all the other rubys gazed followed poppy jaspers to the ruby in question,

"Oh what im sorry its just the big ruby can't get out" the ruby in question said embarrassed.

"Big ruby?" poppy jasper questioned to peridot, they turned to the wall behind them and noticed the cracks and swelling outwards, peridot closed her screens and approached the wall and placed her fingers against it.

"Strange i have never come across this before" peridot said looking lost "A quartz maybe"

The cliff rumbled some more and out of the cracks shot beams of white light everyone stepped back and a glowing hand shot out of the largest crack and grabbed onto peridots fingers.

"AHHHHH!" peridot squealed as she leapt back behind the rubys as a few brave ones pointed their newly summoned weapons at the light.

As the light dimmed a glowing form stepped out and dimmed to show the 40ft red gem she opened her eyes and simply stared forward at the group of gems in front of her.

"Are you a big ruby?" spoke one of the rubys from the crowd

"I...I am not a big ruby" she looked down to the gem on her sternum "I am a red diamond" she looked back up to the group unsure on what to do next.

Poppy jasper glanced to peridot whose mouth was hanging open and nudged her "what do we do you're the kindergartener you should know what to do!"

peridot straightened up and pulled at her cape with her remaining fingers, the rest of which were in red diamonds hand.

"This was never in training!" peridot whisper yelled,

Red diamond glanced around the group and smiled "Are you rubys?" At this the ruby's perked up and started to de summon their weapons.

"my name is ruby!"

"Ruby"

"Hiya i'm ruby"

"nice to meet you red diamond i'm ruby"

"Im ruby too!"

"Enough!"poppy jasper said impatiently "I am Poppy jasper facet 4F2 cut 9XP, it truly is an honour to witness the emergence of the second diamond to ever exist" she saluted in respect.

"And i'm peridot facet 3CQ cut 5XG" peridot also saluted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and the second diamond to exist, who's the first?" red diamond asked.

"That would be White diamond ma'am, we must bring you to her at once" peridot remembering her formalities poppy jasper moved forward and opened the gate to the ship.

Red diamond smiled excitedly "yes we must let's go" she looked around and then walked into the ship it was a bit cramped so she had to crouch inside and settled sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking around the ship as peridot and jasper entered "Where is she?"

"Who white diamond? not in here she's on homeworld i must call her to report what has happened" peridots eyes widened as she noticed red diamond on the floor.

"oh no no no ma'am you must take the pilot seat "

red diamond looked at the chair facing the large windows, it was built for no bigger than a quartz "I'm fine here thanks i don't think i will fit and also i don't know how to pilot a ship, well i don't think i do"

Peridot looked embarrassed "i'm sorry red diamond.. i um i meant no offence I'm sorry" sweat beaded on her forehead.

Red looked at peridot she was slightly confused that peridot was so scared did she say something to her without realising, red opened her palm to find 4 green fingers they floated and automatically flew back to peridots hand as she stared up the ship and jasper closed the gate.

"Wait! what about the ruby's, we can't leave them behind" red diamond stood and hit her head on the ceiling causing a dent in the metal.

Poppy jasper flinched at the loud bang which caught her off guard "They will be fine we can collect them later, you are our top priority" Poppy jasper opened the gate again and yelled out to the crowd of ruby's "we will come back later stay here!" and promptly closed it again as peridot keyed in the coordinates to homeworld.

The craft lifted into the air and made its way through the atmosphere of the small planet, red diamond shuffled to one of the large windows to peer out and watch the bright orange clouds rush by and give a clear view of the planet below past the kindergarten, it was sparse with deep orange and red sand past the horizon, the massive sand dunes shifted constantly creating an ocean of sand.

red diamond was in awe, her daydreams cut by peridots voice "my diamond do you wish for me to contact white diamond now?"

Red still staring out the window watched as the further away from the planet "Sure" she turned around "I'm ready"

peridot nodded and opened a new panel to block the main window, a small camera floated in front of peridot and the split in half screen showed peridot and the other half a grey screen with a single white diamond in the center, a few moments later a grey and white gem appeared on-screen "this is pearl at the white diamond call centre who is making this call and state your request"

peridot straightened her back "This is peridot facet 3CQ cut 5XG, i request to talk with white diamond immediately it's very important"

Pearl rolled her eyes "look peridot facet 3CQ cut 5XG" she said in a snarky tone "i'm sure it is important but white diamond is very important and so is her time which i don't want to waste, now if this is not an emergency then call your systems communications hub"

"But" peridot stammered before orthoclase hung up the line.

"That was rude" red diamond said from the other side of the room

"That was disrespectful" poppy jasper marched forward and called again, her face taking up the entire screen.

The same gem appeared again "this is Pearl at the white.." she was interrupted by poppy jasper "put me on the line with white diamond immediately or you will regret it!"

"And who are you?"

"Poppy jasper facet 4F2 cut 9XP and this is an emergency we have found another diamond "

"I...i will transfer you immediately"

Poppy jasper smirked and left the screen for peridot "And that's how you get it done"

Peridot mumbled clod under her breath as poppy jasper stood next to red diamond the screen connected to show white diamond looking expressionless, her eyes merely glancing at peridot then returning to the multiple screens around her waiting for peridot to speak "what's the emergency then?"

Peridot fumbled with her salute "my diamond i have called to report about an incident in Alpha system 3XC planet Rhenium, our scanners picked up an abnormality in sector 5 and when we went to investigate and well...we found a diamond"

white diamond raised her eyebrows and turned to peridot "Where is she? show me"

As peridot turned the camera to red diamond, red gave an awkward wave.

"You must come to my headquarters at once, i trust you are on your way here now. when will i be expecting you to arrive?"

Red turned to peridot and she intervened "At the least 30 hours, this ship is built for short distance gem harvesting not for intergalactic travel my diamond"

White diamond ignored peridot and didn't break eye contact with red "And who else knows of your existence"

"Just peridot, poppy jasper the rubys and the gem on the communicator"

"The rubys?"

" when i woke there were many rubys"

"...come here as soon as possible where we can meet in person, i await your arrival" white smiled a sharp grin but it wasn't sinister.

"see you soon"

whites smile got even bigger then she cut the connection

"I can't wait to meet her she seems great" red relaxed next to the large window again and watched the stars go by lost in her thoughts she thought about everything that had happened so far. She knew what a diamond was and that she was born to rule she felt it inside of her a passion to lead and she knew about other gems that quartzes were warriors and pearls were servants, would she get a pearl? but there's a lot of things she didn't know about like what homeworld was and her powers which she could feel inside of her gem like a light burning sensation in her chest, would white diamond teach her all she needed to know and answer all her questions?

As the ship finally entered homeworlds solar system red perked up, the planet fastly approaching was massive compared to Rhenium, the planet was only 40% natural but considering its size the rural areas are worlds of their own, at the top of the planet was a dark storm with swearling clouds she hoped they weren't heading there.

Satellites and floating structures following the main ring that circled homeworld following its orbit and as they neared cities and settlements came apparent and they were heading to the biggest of them all.

"Is that the main city" Red stood up and ducked before she could hit the ceiling again.

"Yes my diamond i mean Red diamond we are here and we are going straight to white diamonds tower"

The city was sparkling with buildings 100s of ft tall, red's eyes widened as she spotted the massive laser guns following their move from the wall surrounding the city "will those be a problem?" she asked concerned.

"we have been given level 10 clearance" poppy jasper stood next to the window with red diamond "Oh those, don't worry about them those are just for security Red diamond"

The ship landed in the port and waiting was the pearl from the communicator as they stepped outside, the sky was a light purple filled with stars and ships she felt comfortable here, at at home.

"white diamond sent me she requests your presence immediately, follow me" the white pearl said as she bowed and turned.

The group of 3 followed her inside the tall white building that seemingly went on forever "you're a pearl right? do you belong to white diamond?" Red asked

White pearl leading the group to a large warp pad stopped and showed her identification to the 4 quartz guards guarding it "yes, white diamond owns many pearls and i am one of them"

"What is she like?"

Pearl stood on the warp pad as the rest joined her "My diamond is a kind and strong leader" the white pearl avoided eye contact and warped them to the top floor of the tower, Red made a not so graceful landing as she wasn't expecting to be moved so fast.

"woah" the room was humongous white marble adorned the floors and walls of the hallway on one of the walls there was a mosaic of every colour under the rainbow in intricate patterns and swirls, she approached the mosaic filled with 100s of individual tiles "Wait are these...gems, real living gems? " she placed her hand on the wall and brushed her hand over them.

"Those are just defects, my diamond is very talented and gave them a purpose" white pearl smiled and admired her diamonds work.

Red didn't say anything as she let the pearl lead them to a set of doors but turned back so see the reactions of poppy jasper and peridot, Poppy jasper didn't seem bothered about the 'art' and peridot only looked slightly uneasy she however was shocked was this normal here?! but kept composed as not to make a bad impression when meeting White Diamond.

White sat on her floating throne facing the large windows and balcony overlooking the city. 100s of white glowing screens surrounded her giving little light in the dark room "My diamond" white pearl stood tall with her hands clasped behind her back, whites chair swiveled around as she swiped the screens away and with a clap of her hand the room lit up in a bright glow.

"Ahh you are here" white diamond was taller then red, at least two heads taller, with a flash she teleported in front of her causing red to flinch "A red diamond, that's new how exciting" white crouched and looked into the gem on her upper stomach "yes definitely a diamond" she stood and grasped her hands "Welcome home"

"Thank you it feels great to be here" Red already liked her, her energy was great very positive and strong the only thing that put her off was her unnaturally large smile and pointed teeth

"We will get you sorted at once" white glanced to peridot and poppy jasper who saluted once they noticed she was staring directly at them "pearl! Send a quadrant to sector 5 of planet Rhenium, have the Rubies at that location shattered and harvested"

"Yes my diamond" white pearl left the room

"Clear quartz!"she called out and a large white gem holding a machete came out from a a sliding door that was invisible before.

"Shatter them" she pointed to peridot and poppy jasper as she put her hand on red diamonds back and lead her forward, peridot squealed and poppy jasper summoned her weapon a mace as the quartz approached.

Red diamond pulled away from white "What!?"

White diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this they did everything you asked of them!" Red felt adrenalin in her body things were going so well but this all came out of nowhere.

"Please...my diamond i'm so sorry please don't do this" peridot backed away and hid behind poppy jasper who was preparing to fight for her life.

"All will be explained soon enough Red don't worry about them, thats a sign of weakness" white wasn't phased by peridots pleas.

Red blocked white quartz "i'm a diamond too, white quartz i order you to stand down!" red diamond put up a good facade but inside she was shaking.

White quartz lowed her weapon and looked at white unsure who's order to follow

White put her hand on her chin she thought for a moment then grinned "Okay those two can live but they are your responsibility now " she motioned for white quartz to leave and poppy jasper de summoned her weapon, peridot fell to her knees "thank you thank you thank you!" between sobs

white diamond looked slightly annoyed "Shame they would have looked good on the wall...now red you have a lot of information you must know"

Red was surprised that worked and thought she would have to start an argument "do i get to keep them, as like a part of my court?"

White laughed "You're thinking far ahead love, no they are your subordinates let me explain what will happen now" White teleported back into her chair and opened her screens which expanded across the room.

"Yes you are a diamond but that doesn't make you a diamond of the authority first we must see if you are worthy" she flicked her wrists and 4 siverly bubbles surrounded her with a green, blue, yellow and purple gems inside.

Red moved closer "are those.. diamonds?"

"You have quite the eye, yes they are and you will join them until we have enough to start the tests, it will take a few centuries maybe even millennia to collect more diamonds but in statis you won't even know time has gone by"

Peridot and poppy jasper looked at each other in shock. Other diamonds they had never heard of any beside white then all of a sudden they find red and now 4 more what is going on.

"I don't understand"

"I know this is a lot to take in, peridot and poppy jasper wait outside a moment" white ordered

Red nodded to them and they left the room white relaxed a bit and smiled "Better, now being a diamond means power, leadership and most importantly perfection correct?"

"Correct" replied Red.

"But sadly that's not always the case in every gem type there are defects even ours. without me the empire would fall apart, gems across the system look to me for leadership but as the empire expands there is a lot more to do and i'm limiting myself and the gems when we could go so much further and advance so much more, but i cannot do it alone i will admit that so for the past few millenia i have searched for those to co rule with me but just any diamond won't do so i made the tests and trials you will complete to find the perfect diamonds."

"but i thought you and i were the only diamonds why is it kept secret that there are more of us?"

White grimaced "How to put this... a diamond is perfect we have the whole empire on our shoulders and any weakness will cause homeworld to crumble and collapse, if i let every diamond who popped out the ground rule we would all be dust for homeworld would have collapsed, so i weed out the weak with these tests. so far i haven't been successful but i'm hopeful one of you will succeed" she pointed her thumb to the floating bubbled diamonds floating on top of her "the gems of homeworld cannot know that there are weak defective diamonds or they would lose hope in us and there loyalty will falter"

"So you keep them in the dark, know one knows there are other diamonds"

"Exactly, well not everyone but they are sworn to secrecy like the gems you pleaded for, they will keep there mouths shut or else" white transferred the bubbled diamonds away "when i collect hmm lets say 8 or 9 diamonds the trials and tests will begin to see who is worthy, but for now you will join them in statis"

"what about the rubys you ordered to be shattered"

"You really think 30 ruby's won't talk about a new diamond?" she laughed "that's too big a security risk"

"Then have them bubbled and when i prove i'm worthy to join the authority they will belong to me" Red challenged

White diamond leaned back in her throne and put her feet up "you're still going on about them" White typed an order into one of her screens "Done"

"Good and thank you" red unclenched her hands

"Pearl!...PEARL!" white diamond yelled "Oh right i sent her off, go and get your gems from outside then i will put them in stasis with you" she motioned to the door

Red diamond nodded and left the room to find jasper and peridot talking next to the mosaic "i will explain later we have to go back in"

"You don't need to explain anything you saved us"peridot said enthusiastically "My diamond" she added and saluted and so did poppy jasper

"Well i have known you all my life" red diamond smirked and followed behind as they walked down the corridor back to white diamonds control room, red scooted to the mosaic and grabbed a gem from the wall a put it in her own gem without anyone noticing she was unsure who or what gem she picked up but she would find out later.

Back in white diamonds room "okay now poof them and put them in your gemstone"white commanded "And i didn't just give you you life just to kill you so don't start a fuss you two" white stated to type one handed on her screen.

"It's okay were are just going into stasis" Red diamond told them and poppy jasper nodded in understanding and summoned her weapon.

"wait wha.." peridot let out before poppy jasper poofed her then herself, Red diamond picked their gems off the floor and put them in her own gem "okay i'm ready"

white nodded and teleported in front of her and with a quick flash white diamonds pole arm was though Red diamonds chest and then poof she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Red diamond regained conscious mid air and some what gracefully landed on the ground just after her form fully regenerated, the last thing she remembered was her conversation with White diamond. Oh yes she had been put in status before she could fully gather her thoughts she felt a tap on her shoulder and was face to face with another gem, she was tall with light blue skin and long hair and was wearing a long dress most noticeable was her gem that was placed in the centre of her chest, it was the blue diamond she saw in one of white diamonds bubbles.

"welcome i am blue diamond and you are red diamond correct?"

"Yes i am nice to meet you blue"

she looked around the room and there were 7 other diamonds of various colours and on a balcony in the room was white diamond leaning over the railings her grin showing all her pointy teeth.

"Welcome back everyone it's been awhile, well for me atleast. As i already explained to all of you before you were put into stasis you know why you are here but you should all become acquainted with each other because you will all be staying in this complex with your own rooms.. think of it as a shared apartment, I shouldn't have to tell you this but no drama or if so sort it out yourselves, any questions?" White asked the group

The pink diamond raised her hand "when will the tests begin and how long will we be here?"

"The tests began the second you met me but technically there will be 6 tests it all depends if you all don't die first" white diamond laughed and teleported in front of them

"But you don't have to worry about that if you are not defective"

she clapped her hands and the curtains opened to reveal a 360 view, to the right of them was the city and to the left a lush huge miles and miles of gardens and training grounds "Howlite!" white diamond yelled and a 7ft tall grey gem with long dark grey and white hair walked in she wore a crop top and a long skirt.

"This is Howlite she will give you the tour and keep everything sorted in this house if you need anything go to her because as much as i would like to be here all the time i still have an empire to run, and also you aren't locked in here you can leave and explore the city but you cannot reveille that you are diamonds you must be sure to pretend to be quartzes you must shape shift down to around 10 feet. Now all of you get to know each other i must be off now i will come and visit you tomorrow" and with that she teleported to the warp in the centre of the room and warped away.

Howlite smiled and walked in front of the group even though for a gem she was generally on the taller side the diamonds even the shortest one were four times her height she cleared her throat "Before we begin the tour i think it's important to get to know each other, why don't we all take a seat and tell something about ourselves" Howlite motions to the chairs circling the large table in the centre of the room, the diamonds each chose a seat but howlite stayed standing even though there was still an available seat at the head of the table

"I will go first. I am Howlite Facet 3XU cut 7SJ and my job is to teach newly formed gems the basics of what they need to know about..well everything, why don't you go next?" she motioned to the Pink gem to her right.

"Me.. oh my name is pink diamond" she said quietly.

"I can't hear you, speak up!" the green gem beside Red diamond yelled.

"Im sorry, im pink diamond" she scratched the back of her neck " and technically i have only been consciously alive for less than a day so i dont know alot about myself"

Howlite clasped her hands "right..yes don't worry about telling us something about yourselves then, names are fine"

Yellow diamond rested her hand on her chin and scoffed "This is stupid we can tell everyone's names by their colour that's blue diamond, green diamond, red diamond, black diamond, purple diamond, pink diamond, orange diamond and i'm yellow diamond so let's get on with the tour"

Red diamond furrowed her eyebrows 'okay green and yellow diamond don't seem to be the nicest gems i should stay away from them' she thought.

Howlites smile didn't falter "Alright let's go" she walked across the room and the group followed

"the room that we are is the meeting room and it has the only warp pad in this tower, this is where you will meet with white diamond and report." she lead them out the room into a large corridor with 8 doors each with a different coloured diamond emblem on it, opposite to the doors was a wall made entirely of glass which gave a view to the city below "these are your own private rooms which you can customise if you wish they have a basic necessities such as a resting area and there are extra rooms for pearls and other suburbanites that you will need" as they walked out the doors red diamond spotted her door and whose doors were next to it, yellows and pinks.

past the corridor was another room that was larger and more open then the meeting room, it had archways that lead out to the outside area which were closed by translucent silk curtains, large sofas and comfortable chairs formed a circle on the opposite was a large projection screen that blocked out the windows, howlite clapped her hands and the screen raised to see the penthouse view of the city, purple diamond whistled "I could get used to this, was this place made just for us?"

"This was previously one of white diamonds private estates but she converted it for you to be comfortable" Howlite replied and lead them through the massive marble archways to the outside area,

"This area is the private garden and to the left is the pool" she pointed to the left.

"And down here is the training dome" Behind the hedges as they walked around the corner a massive translucent dome came into view.

"This is where you will train and fight each other to learn new skills" at the dome howlite placed her hand on the keypad and they walked inside it was a coliseum filled with 1000s of seats.

"whats this dome doing here?"Black diamond asked and hit her hand against the energy field which did nothing to it.

"That is for the protection of the building if things...get out of hand"

"Great when do we start the fight" green diamond said enthusiastically

"Testing will start tomorrow but battles will come later, but if you want to train before then you can practice hand to hand with some of the available quartzes" howlite gestured to the 4 guards stood at opposite areas of the arena,

"pshh a quartz against a diamond, seems a little unfair don't you think?"

howlite lead them out the training dome and back inside "We have some of the best warriors and high ranking soldiers who will be able to train with you, now since most of you have been in stasis for so long you shouldn't be fighting immediately you should relax and then sleep, white diamond will be back at 6am sharp tomorrow so you best be ready, if anyone has any questions we have the A.I system installed throughout the house who will answer them and inform you of any updates" Howlite saluted and warped away.

They all stood there awkwardly for a moment "Who knows how we have been in stasis the last thing i want to do is sleep" yellow diamond said to noone in particular and turned on the spot and headed to her room red diamond followed and so did the rest and they each left to go see there private rooms.

Before red diamond went into her room she noticed blue diamond struggling to open her door, red went over to help "you have to place your palm on the panel like this" Red placed her palm on the panel but i did nothing, blue diamond nodded and copied what red did and the door opened "Thank you"

"No problem, rest well" Red smiled and left to go in her own room, it was very simple with a round large bed in the centre of the room it needed some decoration she pushed the bed from the centre of the room into the corner of wall high windows so it was a bit more cosy and sat down she pulled poppy jasper and peridot from her gem and let them reform.

"..what" peridot shrieked as she finished reforming, she looked around and poppy jasper performed aswell peridot glared to her "you could have given me more warning"

"Oh quit it peridot" she saluted to red diamond as did peridot

"Where are we? this place is really nice" peridot asked looking out the windows.

"We are in my room in one of white diamonds apartments that she converted for us"

"us? whos us my diamond" poppy jasper asked

"I should get you up to date with whats going on shouldn't i well.." red was interrupted by a blaring alarm and loud knock at the door, it opened to reveal 4 quartz guards holding their weapons, and howlite.

"arrest the intruders!" howlite pointed to poppy jasper and peridot

" not again"peridot held up her hands

"Wait this is a misunderstanding" Red diamond stood up

"Our surveillance team reported 2 intruders in your room, please explain what's going on?" howlite asked confused.

"These gems are my subordinates they are not intruders, and i do not appreciate being monitored in my own private quarters" Red was slightly annoyed at the accusation and was she really being monitored?

"Apologies Red diamond but we monitor all the diamonds for your own safety by white diamonds orders"

"I understand that but not in my private quarters"

"I cannot do anything about it, i follow white diamonds orders and hers alone you would have to talk to her about it, and i will assign you two jobs in the complex" motions to poppy jasper and peridot then summoned a screen in front of her "yes poppy jasper and peridot will you follow me please"

poppy jasper and peridot saluted to Red diamond and left with the quartzes and howlite, Red was alone and lay in her bed when she heard noise coming from the common room 'now what' she thought and left her room to see all the diamonds in the common room purple diamond noticed red walk in "There she is!" Purple pointed to Red and the rest turned around.

"Whats going on in here?" Red asked as she sat on the large circular sofa with them.

"We were all informed to get out of our rooms and report here because an apparent intruder in your quarters " Yellow diamond replied looking annoyed.

"Are you okay what happened? we just saw a quartz and a peridot being escorted away" pink diamond asked Red diamond concerned.

"It was all a misunderstanding those two gems are my subordinates and the security monitoring team registered them as intruders"

"Wait were being monitored in our quarters" green diamond sat up in her seat.

"Obviously, it's for our safety what if they were real intruders trying to shatter us " yellow diamond pointed to red diamond "You could be dead"

Red diamonds eyebrows furrowed "You think i cannot handle myself against 1 quartz and a peridot?" the tension in the room was slowly rising.

Yellow diamond leaned back and rested her arms on the armrests "I don't know, i guess we'll find out during training"

"Well i don't need to be monitored" green diamond stood up "I can handle myself and i find it insulting that white diamond would think otherwise"

She left to go into her own quarters and a few moments later the sound of things being smashed was heard and the alarm set off again, yellow diamond pinched the bridge of her nose and red stood up to go into green diamonds room when a barrage of quartzes came running in as well as howlite, green diamond walked out of her quarters and threw several security cameras on the floor.

"You said i could customise my quarters the way i wanted and i don't want these in here"

Howlite stood shocked for a moment "I will call white diamond to discuss this with you all now"

Howlite summoned her screens and sent a message to white diamond. She was starting to doubt herself, she knew it would be challenging to look after 8 diamonds but the first day wasn't even over and it was already a nightmare.

they all waited in the common room for 10 minutes until white diamond arrived, the tension in the room was thick and as they heard white diamond walk through the corridor and stop at the smashed cameras it only got worse, she walked in the common room with a displeased look on her face and stood in the centre of the sofas "I was in a very important meeting and i get the call that there are intruders in here so i'm on my way and i get notified that it was a misunderstanding! then just as i get back to the meeting i get another notification that i need to come here immediately because you don't like how i run security and are smashing the cameras!" she clapped her hands together and took a deep breath "who ripped the cameras out of the wall?"

"I did because they are called private quarters for a reason... i don't want 20 gems watching me for my own safety"

"And does everyone else feel this way ..orange diamond what to do you think?"

"well security is important but with it all through the complex why would we need it in our quarters when it would have picked up the intruders when they broke into the complex itself" orange diamond said whilst fiddling with her hair "and if they had already managed to break into our quarters don't you think we need even more security in the complex.."

Yellow diamond interrupted "i think you are all forgetting that these are not real intruders and they reformed directly into red diamonds room"

"Do not interrupt your fellow diamond, and i want to be fair to all of you and i don't want you to think i'm spying on you" she grinned to show all her teeth and sat with them "But i still have a meeting to get back to so let's make this quick hands up if you don't want to have security in your rooms but acknowledge that because of this you are at a higher risk of danger so whatever happens to you is your fault alone"

Red, Green, Orange and Blue diamond raised there hands

white diamond nodded and made some notes on her holo screen "okay, and you four"

Black diamond sighed "it's fine the way it is stop causing a fuss over nothing and stop wasting white diamonds time" she glared at orange, green, blue and red diamond.

Green diamond stood up angrily "i'm not making a fuss over nothing i'm making a fuss about being spied on without my permission!"

"you were not being spied on you were being monitored for your own safety you should be thanking white diamond" black diamond responded with a raised voice.

"Stop being such a kiss ass black diamond!" green diamond rorted.

A stormcloud formed outside and started thundering.

"SHUT UP!" white diamond shouted and the room went silent

Blue and green diamond was about to respond but white stop them "No more arguing!, okay those who do not want to be monitored for your safety won't be, i will have the cameras disabled in your rooms and those who do want to be monitored will be, there it's all settled now there isn't going to be anymore of this from now on if you have problems with each other and each others opinions you will have to sort it out because i'm not coming down here at midnight again just because you lot got into a fight, and i'm letting know all of your behavior is being noted and it's not a good impression" White stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I will be back tomorrow so be ready and leave you attitudes behind" white diamond left and warped away.

Black diamond left immediately and mumbled insults under her breath and slammed her door, Red left aswell and thought about how she was the one who started all of this and went to rest.

The next morning Red diamond awoke to the sound of an alarm, not like the night before but a softer one when she sat up it turned off, the room was set in an early morning glow the streets below were already busy as gems, she combed her hair with her hand and went to the common room where blue, orange and yellow diamond were already sat a servant pearl was bringing in drinks, she was a fancy pearl with white skin, peach hair, bright blue eyes and her gem was placed on her forehead as red diamond sat next to blue and orange diamond she approached.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Red diamond i am the head of staff and will be here if you require assistance"she saluted.

"Good morning" blue diamond said to Red.

"And to you, did you both rest well"

"I tried but i decided to do some research last night, it was very interesting" orange diamond said

"I thought we would get reports to read"

"Yes but i guess i wanted to get ahead and i couldn't resist".

Purple and black diamond then came in and sat as well

"I am so ready for these tests i couldn't even rest last night" purple diamond said to the group "I mean we don't even have to sleep so i thought it was a waste of time, i went out"

"You went out? like in the city?" Yellow diamond asked with raised eyebrows.

"yeah it was great i didn't go too far i went to a club, it's a place where gems go to dance to music"

"And you didn't tell anyone you were a diamond, did you?" yellow diamond asked

"Oh no i remembered what white said i was purple quartz, though i was questiond about my height" purple diamond laughed and green diamond came in.

"Why are you all sitting around it's time for tests" Green diamond said as she stood by the door and glared at black diamond

"White diamond hasn't arrived yet so we are waiting, come sit with us" blue diamond said to green diamond.

pearl approached green diamond to ask if she wanted anything but green diamond ignored her and sat with the group and continued to glare at black diamond.

"diamonds, white diamond is on her way and has requested for you to meet her in the arena"

They all stood up and left to go to the arena which would be a 10 minute walk away, when they were nearly there Red noticed someone was missing "where is pink diamond?"

The group looked around whilst still walking "I guess she wanted to rest, that's her problem though not ours" black diamond said.

Red thought for a second "i will be right back i'm getting her" Red then sprinted back.

Orange diamond shouted "Don't you will just be late"

"Then that's her problem" yellow diamond said and the rest kept walking to the arena.

Back in the house Red ran to the end of the corridor and frantically knocked on Pink diamonds door a few moments later pink opened it looking disheveled "Oh hey are the tests starting soon?"

"Soon! we are already late let's go!" Red pulled Pink diamond and started running to the arena

"late?!"

"Yes i came back to get you, why didn't you wake up?"

"I did but i thought that someone would knock on my door when it was time to go, oh no i'm so sorry now we are both going to be late"

"Not if we run fast enough"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the arena the 6 other diamonds were in a line with white diamond in front of them with a hand on her cheek "Now that last night's kerfuffle is behind us let's move on to the first test the basic gem abilities test, if any of you are not able to perform the basic 6 things all gems can do then you will be labelled defective" white diamond laughed.

"Okay let's start" white diamond was interrupted by Red and pink diamond running and skidding with a hault into the arena

"Ah so you two finally decided to turn up, first of all i don't think you realise how serious this is, you may think i'm only 3 minutes and 46 seconds late it will be fine she won't care" white diamond said sarcastically

"I do care very much actually, i take the time out of my day to come here and help you realise your true potentials and you don't even have the courtesy to turn up on time!" white shouted at them.

"white diamond i'm so sorry it was my fault, i was the one who was late Red diamond just ran to get me so i wouldn't miss the test don't blame her it was me" Pink diamond said holding her arms and not looking white diamond.

White diamond looked between the two with anger she then walked over to two of the quartz guards standing by the door and punched them one of them in the chest which caused them to poof.

white diamond then turned back to red and pink she then took a deep breath and her large pointy smile returned "Just don't do it again okay my loves, okay good"

Pink and Red diamond joined the others in line and nervously glanced at each other

"Where was i.. ah yes the first test is the easiest which you all should be able to do but it's important to know how first everyone find a rock or something" all 8 of the diamonds scanned the floor and picked up rocks that were scattered around as did white diamond.

"Now you have to simply put it in your gemstone" white diamonds gem on her forehead glowed and she placed the rock into it "it's that simple go on try then"

Red diamond knew what she was doing because she had put peridot, poppy jasper and that gem she took from the mural and put it in her gemstone before so she was able to do it with no problem as did the other 7 diamonds.

"wonderful now this part is easy but if you have a lot of objects in your gemstone it will take longer to retrieve it so that's why we give it to our pearls who will hold our non essentials as to make sure we don't over crowd our gems"

Purple diamond raised her hand "Is there a limit of things we can store in our gems?"

"well theoretically no, the inside of one's gem is a pocket dimension of its own but think of it this way in a computer the more files it has the more it lags and the harder it is to find individual files, and there were..experiments in the past and well those didn't turn out too well those gems couldn't really function past having the equivalent of 30 tonnes worth of matter in there gems, any other questions"

orange diamond spoke up "This might seem irrelevant but whilst doing some research last night i came across the religion on the moon goddess and was wondering if you believe in it?"

White diamond was a bit thrown off but didn't let it show "I wasn't expecting you to know about so soon but in the past it was a very different time so i did but now no i do not, anyone else?"

"what is this religion about the moon goddess?" Red diamond asked

"You will learn that in the nightly reports i'm going to send you but for now we will move on or i will be talking for hours, now all pull out the rocks from your gems"

They all followed and summoned the rocks from there gemstones, whites holo screen lit up and she typed the results "perfectly done, now with your rocks again we will learn how to bubble them like so" white tapped the rock in her hand and a silvery bubble formed around it hovered above her hand

Red diamond focused on the rock in her hand and flicked her wrist...nothing happend, again she tried and pushed some energy from her gem to her fingertips and felt the rock leave her hand and a bright red bubble form around it she smiled and looked to see how everyone else had done, there were only two diamonds who hadn't done it yet and that was yellow and purple, yellow diamonds face was tense and she was staring so intesly at the rock you think it would snap in half but on a contrast purple was just holding the rock and waiting for it to bubble, white diamond approached them.

"yellow diamond you are thinking about it too much and purple diamond you're not thinking about it enough, just let a little bit of your gemstone energy flow to the rock."

They both nodded and not seconds later both there rocks were in yellow and purple bubbles white diamond clapped her hands together "good job, now tap the top and they will warp into your rooms"

They all tapped there bubbles one by one and off they went "the next one is more difficult and it has two stages the first stage is regular shape shifting" white diamonds form glowed into that of blue diamond who was directly in front of her

"You can change your form but your gems and colours will always remain, any gem can do that. And the second stage is advanced shape shifting, it's not exclusive to just diamonds gems like labradorites and Spectrolites can achieve advanced shape shifting"

White diamonds form glowed again and she perfectly replicated Green diamond in every way "With advance shape shifting you are basically an exact copy even your voice can replicate whoever your shape shifting into" she transformed back into her regular self.

"You should all be able to shape shift with no problem but advanced shape shifting is something you will have to practice in your own time to perfect and may take decades, why don't we start simple, channel your light energy in your hand and make it bigger"

Red diamond took a breath then focused on the light of her hand she felt something and opened her eyes to see a red bubble, she popped it and tried again she felt a slight burning sensation which wasn't unpleasant and just as she thought she got it it was gone. Red looked up to see how everyone else was doing, white was helping Purple diamond and everyone else was struggling except black diamond who had done it perfectly, Red shook her hand and tried again and the burning sensation prickled up her arm and she felt it increase in weight, she did it! but it wasn't just her hand it was her whole arm it was double its regular size.. close enough she thought and eventually a frustrating few hours later everyone was able to do it.

"Now this one is the most important and my favourite weapon summoning" white diamond grinned as her gem glowed and she pulled out her silver pole arm and held it proudly "this one is harder to explain but as diamonds you each have an element of the universe at your will, yellow diamonds have the power to wield and summon electricity and black diamonds have the ability to control natural forces like storms and tornadoes, when you summon your weapon you are channelling your elemental energy into a physical form. we will go one by one, who wants to go first?"

Green diamond spoke up the fastest "I do i'm ready to find out what my weapon is " she said enthusiastically.

White diamond smiled "Great enthusiasm, go on then"

Green diamond took a deep breath and then closed her eyes and scrunched her face and held her hands to her gem as it started to glow and fizzle with energy a green pole jutted out from her gemstone and she grabbed it and pulled out a massive green mace and it slammed onto the ground "whoa, a mace" she held it and started to swing it around, narrowly missing orange diamonds head "Easy with that" green diamond ignored her and continued to swing it.

"Congratulations Green diamond you have passed the first test" white diamond grinned at green "But we still have a long way to go"

One by one each of the diamonds took turns summoning their weapons, orange diamond summoned a swallow, pink diamond summoned a staff and immediately accidentally shot off an energy projectile into the air which bounced off the dome and straight back to her, black diamond summoned a scythe, purple diamond summoned a war hammer, yellow diamond summoned a sword and blue diamond summoned a bow with light energy arrows finally it was Red's turn and she was nervous.

"Just take a deep breath you can do it" purple diamond encouraged.

Red took a breath and felt her gem light up with energy and feel an object beginning to form inside from the light with a lot of concentration she blocked everything out that was happening around her and pulled out her weapon from her gem , it was a large red battle axe "I did it, i actually did it" she felt it in her arms it was strange it was heavy but to her it felt light, it was perfect.

white clapped her hands "Well done everyone you have all passed the first test, although there was some struggling you all managed in the end it only took you all day" she laughed and red diamond noticed the sun was setting the arena in a orange and pink glow "now tonight i will send you all your first information packs which is vital for you to read, there won't be a test for that but every once and awhile i will ask you random questions that you should know just to see if you are reading them. In these packs will be information about history, gem types and roles and everyday stuff which will help you, but tomorrow you have the day off to to whatever you want and i will be travelling off planet so howlite will be there for you."

Red diamond was excited about tomorrow she was sure to check out the city.

Back in the house all the diamonds were messing with what they learnt today and experimenting with there weapons, black and blue diamond were focused on their shapeshifting. yellow, green and pink diamond were experimenting with their weapons green diamond was trying to see how many she could summon at once..15, purple diamond was bubbling everything in sight including some of of green diamonds maces and orange diamond was seated reading the information pack on her holo screen.

red diamond noticed the vibe of the room had greatly improved from before and she was content to relax when she spotted poppy jasper walk past one of the outside doors with a small group of guards patrolling the premises.

"Poppy jasper!" she said in a slightly raised voice, Poppy jasper stopped walking and turned to Red "My diamond" she saluted and approached Red diamond.

"I was wondering where you and peridot had been assigned and here you are"Red diamond said cheerfully.

"Howlite had me join the security squad and the training squad so i will see you a lot more as you train to battle"

"That's great i can't wait, and do you know where peridot is?"

"Peridot has been assigned to the security team, you know keeping check of cameras and doing maintenance when needed"

"i hope to see her soon and when are you working?"

"I will send you my schedule if you wish but tomorrow i am working day shift and so is peridot i think, why is there something you need?"

"Well i was hoping if you and peridot could help me out, you are an experienced fighter and i would apreciate some help"

"Of course my diamond it would be an honour"

"Excellent, i will have to also ask peridot if she could help me with history and all the laws and such i have to learn, i must admit i think i would find it more beneficial to be taught rather than just read off a screen"

"Im 100% sure peridot will be up to it and thank you for considering us"

"You are welcome, i will see you soon then?"

"Yes we can start training when ever you want, i will also tell peridot when i next see her my diamond"

"Very well see you tomorrow"

Poppy jasper saluted and continued with her duties.

Red diamond went back into the common room and picked up her information pack, she tried to read but there was a lot of noise from the other diamonds so red decided to return to her room and read in peace.

She turned off the lights, the light from the city's glow was enough as well as her holo screen and she started to read, there was information about the moon goddess religion that orange diamond mentioned. It has existed as long as gems had it was believed that the entire universe existed inside the gemstone of the moon goddess and and that the 3 moons themselves was the gateway through her gem to a universe beyond. this was disproven when gems first discovered space travel 27,000 years ago and it was discovered that the moons were not a hole in space but small planetoids. Red diamond looked to the moon's outside the window she could see how primitive gems could have believed that but how do some gems now a days still believe that the moon is a gem in the sky when you can just warp there and walk around. She continued to read through the night on many subjects, every once and awhile going back to the main common room to chat with the others.

Gems don't need to sleep but the night time is usually reserved for socialising and learning, as to be as productive as possible. By morning Red diamond returned to the common room to see no one there 'that's odd' she thought and went outside and only saw blue diamond by the pool.

"Hello, you haven't seen a peridot or poppy jasper have you?" red diamond asked and sat next to her.

"Hello and no i have not, would you like to come with me to the arena to spar?"

"Sure sounds great let's go"

Blue and Red diamond arrived in the arena to see green and black diamond already there fighting hand to hand.

"I thought everyone would be here" Red asked Blue as they walked to an empty area of the arena

"The others went out to the city, i don't see what the rush is though it's not going anywhere"

Red summoned her axe and Blue her bow and summoned a light energy arrow, Blue diamond unleashed an arrow and red just managed to roll out of the way.

"Stars! You could've said we were starting" red moved into a defensive position

"In real battles there is no go" Blue diamond quickly summoned another arrow and began firing a barrage.

Red dodged and used her axe to reflect the ice arrows until one hit her in the thigh, red grabbed it to pull it out but it the ice expanded and her hand was stuck to the arrow, Blue used this opening to move further away and shoot more arrow. Red summoned a flame in her hand and melted the ice arrow only to look up and see 10 more headed her way, thinking quickly she summoned a fire bubble around her which melted the arrows as they made contact.

Red sprinted directly to blue with her axe in hand ready to swing but blue dodged the swing and used the bow to hit red diamond in the back sending her to the floor and summoned another arrow and aimed it at her chest, red swiveled and used the pole of her axe to trip blue over and send her arrow straight up to the dome which reflected it back to blue and narrowly missed her head. Red stood over her and aimed the blade of her axe at blues neck, Blue grabbed the blade and tried to push it away, blue then used her leg to kick red diamond slightly knocking her off balance but blue managed to escape and kick her again which caused her to fall forward

"You kicked me in the butt!" red exclaimed then laughed "Is that how you are going to win all your battles blue?" Red stood in an offensive position as blue got up and summoned another bow.

"What i think is worse is that you are going to lose by being kicked in th.." blue was cut off by red swinging her axe which collided with blue diamonds arm and cut off a section of her hair

Blue grabbed the axe stuck in her arm and pulled it out of red diamond hands, the axe glowed red and burned blues hands "stars!" blue immediately dropped the axe.

"Okay okay i think thats enough for the moment" blue clutched her hands

"Now you know how those arrows felt" Red usummond her axe and sat on the stadium steps with blue.

Black and green diamond had finished there spars and joined them "That was less of a spar and more of a battle to the death" black diamond said as she sat next to blue "You guys have some pent up rage"

Blue diamond smoothed out her hair and shape shifted the cut part back to its regular length "if this was a battle to the shattering red wouldn't be here" she smirked.

Red raised her eyebrows "sure whatever gets you through the day"

Blue laughed "green and black would you like a match against me and red?"

Black and green diamond looked to each other and nodded "you're on."


	4. Chapter 4

The 8 diamonds had been called into the meeting room, after 2 weeks of hard studying and training Red was sure she would be ready for whatever the second test would be.

"Now i'm sure you all anxious about what is going to happen but you were all made for this, even so not all of you will succeed in fact only 3 will make it out alive" White diamond flicked her wrist and a hologram of a planet appeared in the centre of the table. "This planet is called Seaga 11 and is the planet with the richest resources discovered in 650 years, it has a land mass of 68% the rest being, for the next howmany ever centuries or even millennia this will be your home"

"Wait what! I thought the tests were to see who the strongest were, like fighting and battles" Green diamond said exasperated.

"Oh but there will be battles indeed to weed out the weak, you will be dropped off on the planet with a number of resources to enable you to start gem production and you will create your own empires but there are qualifications you need to pass. The 3rd test is to create a minimum of 14 different gem types they can be taken from other diamonds, made yourselves in your kindergardens or even found in the land. The test after that will be revealed once you have passed the 3rd"

Red raised her hand "would it be possible to bring my poppy jasper and peridot with me since they are already my gems?"

"That is completely unfair that she get a head start" Yellow diamond intergected.

White diamond thought for a moment "You can receive them but only when you are able to supply a jasper and peridot to trade"

Red nodded and thought of the gem she had stolen from white diamonds mural

"We will leave at once come now" White diamond lead them to a nearby galaxy warp, when Red warped to the new planet she immediately felt the drop in temperature as they arrived and wrapped her cape around her arms. And looked around at the surroundings, the land was full of tall mountains and everything was covered in a deep layer of snow which didn't bother red since she was so tall, there were also 40 injector drills lined up.

"You will get 5 injectors each for now and you may create a kindergarden where ever you want to create your base but think carefully and use the knowledge you learnt these past two weeks or you will fail, when i leave this warp will be disabled and you will not be able to leave the planet but if you do make it off world you will be disqualified and shattered. There are no rules on what happens on this planet you can achieve winning by any means necessary but that doesn't mean you should start killing each other immediately this isnt about whos the strongest it's about who the best ruler is"

white diamond stepped back onto the galaxy warp "when you have completed the 3rd test use the communication hub and i will return to inspect, goodbye for now" she smiled and warped away.

It was completely silent when she left and Red glanced at the other diamonds

"Well" orange diamond spoke up "i guess we start then but the average gem takes 40 years to incubate what are we supposed to do in that time"

"Build a base i guess"Red replied

"I have dibs on the ocean" Blue then picked up an injector and placed it in her gem

Yellow grabbed hers "You cannot have dibs on anything you get what you win" she packed all her injectors and left to go south west before she was too far away she shouted back to the group "don't bother me for the next 40 years or you will regret it"

Purple diamond huffed and crossed her arms "If she wants to spend the next 40 years alone she can but you can all visit my base whenever you want i mean white did say she didn't want us all to just kill each other"

Green and Black diamond looked uneasy and headed off into different directions.

"i would love to and you can visit me aswell" Red smiled at purple and pink, blue and orange diamond agreed "Well bye i guess see you later i'm going to head south and try and find a volcano or desert its way to cold here"

They waved as they parted separate ways Blue diamond headed towards the ocean in the distance, Pink diamond headed towards the mountains and purple followed her and orange stayed put to inspect the injectors and ground.


End file.
